RIP Dawn Walker Wolf
by The Lone Sheriff
Summary: A tribute to Dawn Walker Wolf leaving *Salutes*.


Author's Note: Hello guys, because Dawn Walker Wolf will be leaving I had gotten approval from him to make a tribute to him and I hope everyone that reads this will enjoy.

It was a cool crisp day in Jasper National Forest, there was soft crying somewhere in the crowd as a group of wolves wearing formal black suits and dresses were gathered in front of a black birch wood coffin with a flag draped over it that had the Alpha and Omega title screen picture. The sky was very grey and the clouds above them looked like a child's blanket with the color faded away. Behind the coffin lay a brown wooden altar. Rogers who was wearing a black funeral suit stepped up to the altar with Sebastian and Katelyn standing next to him. "My fellow friends, we are gathered here today to commemorate a great author, Dawn Walker Wolf. Inside this coffin, lie not just a great author but his memories, both good and bad, his stories, and his legacy. Dawn was a great person and did really great things with his stories, as soon as you started reading you couldn't stop. When I read his stories, I found that it would allow me to relieve myself of my daily troubles and enjoy taking in the adventure of his stories. Sometimes I find myself growing excited more and more every chapter. On one occasion my phone went off because of an alert just as I was about to fall asleep and I grabbed my phone, falling off my bed in the process just to read a new chapter from one of his awesome stories. When I look back to that time, it makes me smile; the feeling of excitement and thrill and those cliff hangers that kept me anxious for more." Rogers said looking about the crowd. Rogers readjusted his black tie looking down at the coffin smiling from the memory of Dawn's stories then looked back up. "If anyone would like to say a few words, you are more than welcome to do so." He said then stepped back. There was movement in the crowd as Humphrey, Kate, Lilly, and Garth walked up.

"Dawn was more than just an author, he was a great friend. He created stories that showed a really true personality." I felt a great thrill and sense of fun and adventure when I was in his stories. Humphrey said and smiled gently as he looked down at the coffin. He did a great job of keeping the story fun and interesting; and Dawn, you did a great job. Humphrey said as he took a step back and Kate walked up to the altar.

"To me Dawn was more than just a writer; he showed his readers our true personalities, of who were supposed to be and who were not." Kate said and took and stepped back alongside Humphrey and Lily stepped up.

"Dawn was a really great guy; he helped showed a cool different perspective of what were really like. May you rest in peace Dawn; you were a great friend." Lily said as a tear ran down her cheek and she turned around and stood next to her sister Kate with her hands clasped in front of her.

Slowly Garth walked up to the altar and before he started speaking he coughed. "Dawn was a true author; he really knew how to show the good times between us like when Me, Humphrey, and Sebastian went Log Sliding. Dawn, wherever you are, we will always be your friends." Garth said and stood next to Lily and then they all walked back over to the crowd. A cool, soft wind was blowing and Rogers returned to the Altar. "I have one last thing to say before we start the closing ceremony. Dawn Walker Wolf may have died, but one thing we need to remember is that no one can truly die, for they will continue to live on not just in our memories, but in our hearts as well." Rogers paused and took a long look at the coffin. "We will now be starting the closing ceremony and my sergeants will fire one shot for every one of Dawn Walker Wolf's stories." Rogers said turning to see all three of his robotic sergeants standing at ease, holding first generation Blaster Rifles. _"Thank you Sir." _ Sgt. Ghost said still looking forward. _"Honor Guard Attention!" _ Ghost yelled and the sergeants stood at attention with their rifles held in one arm and the other arm at their side. _"Honor Guard Prepare to Fire!"_ Ghost said and the all the sergeants cocked the rifles and raised them across their chests. _"Ready! Aim! Fire!_ **BLAM! **_Ready! Aim! Fire! _**BLAM! **_Ready! Aim! Fire! _**BLAM! **_Ready! Aim! Fire! _**BLAM! **_Ready! Aim! Fire! _**BLAM! **_Ready! Aim! Fire! _**BLAM! **_Ready! Aim! Fire! _**BLAM!** _Ready! Aim! Fire! _**BLAM!**_ Ready! Aim! Fire! _**BLAM! **_Ready! Aim! Fire! _**BLAM! **_Ready! Aim! Fire! _**BLAM! **_Ready! Aim! Fire!" _**BLAM! **As the twelfth shot rang out, echoing in the forest, a tear was rolling down Rogers's cheek. Rogers quickly wiped the tear away and readjusted his tie again. "We will now have the Honor Guard retrieve the flag and we will have a moment of silence as the coffin will be lowered into the ground." Rogers said and turned to the Honor Guards to see Sgt. Ghost and Sgt. Hawk stepping forward to opposite ends of the coffin and picked up the flag that was laid on top. The flag glistened proudly like magic and Rogers and the last Honor Guard saluted them. In the crowd some of the wolves bowed their heads in sadness and others wept softly in each other's arms. The flag was folded in half two times, then into the shape of a triangle like the American flag would be folded. When the folding of the flag was done, Sgt. Ghost walked over behind the altar to Sebastian and Katelyn and handed the flag to Sebastian. Katelyn had a river of tears running down her face and Sebastian put his arm around her in comfort as he looked down at the folded flag in his paw. "May I say one last thing before the coffin is lowered?" Sebastian asked Rogers still holding the flag. Rogers nodded and took a step back, away from the altar. "Dawn Walker Wolf to me was the greatest guy I knew, and I just want to say thank you Dawn, for everything that you've done, your legacy will not be forgotten." Sebastian finished and Rogers stepped back up to the altar. "Thank you Sebastian for those final last words. Honor Guard, you may…..lower the coffin into the grave." Rogers said in an upset tone with tears running down his face and Sgt. Ghost and Sgt. Hawk stepped forward to opposite sides of the coffin and slowly cranked the coffin down simultaneously with a small levers. As the coffin slowly sank into the ground everyone cried and bowed their heads in silence when the coffin stopped with a thud sound signaling it was at the bottom. Minutes later Humphrey, Kate, Lily, Garth, Katelyn, and Sebastian tossed in flowers on top of the coffin. As they started to leave the funeral, the sky had cleared up a bit and before Sebastian got in his car he looked back towards the grave to see a beam of light shining inside the grave and Sebastian smiled softly and said "Goodbye Old Friend; you will be missed."

Author's Note: Dawn, I just want to say this; I wish you the best of luck in college and that you will be sorely missed.

"No person can truly die, for they will continue to live on not just in your cherished memories, but in your hearts as well.


End file.
